1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surface mount devices, and particularly to a nozzle of a surface mount machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface mount technology (SMT) is a method for constructing electronic circuits in which the components (surface-mounted components, “SMCs”) are mounted directly onto the surfaces of printed circuit boards (PCBs). An electronic device so made is called a surface mount device. During SMT placement of SMCs, a nozzle of the surface mount machine picks up various SMCs one at a time by vacuum suction from a component tray, and then takes the SMCs to required positions on the PCB. The nozzle generally includes a flat contact surface at a front end thereof, and defines a vacuum suction channel recessed inwardly from the contact surface at a central portion thereof. For an SMT placement, the contact surface is used to contact an outer surface of a SMC. Then a vacuum is gradually created in the vacuum suction channel. Accordingly, the nozzle generates an adhering force to suck up the SMC, such that the SMC can be taken to the required position.
However, during the SMT placement operation, the nozzle directly impacts the SMC or the SMC directly impacts the nozzle. For example, a height clearance between the nozzle and the SMC may be smaller than a normal height clearance due to error. In such case, the nozzle is liable to impact the SMC and may crack the SMC. In other words, in typical manufacturing, the nozzle is liable to reduce production efficiency and quality.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a surface mount machine nozzle which can overcome the described limitations.